Confess Already (TezuFuji vers)
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Fuji sudah tahu apa perasaan pemuda itu padanya tapi selalu saja pemuda itu memilih untuk membukam mulutnya. Kalau menemukan kata-kata untuk menyatakan terlalu sulit, cium saja! Bdayfic for Fuji/Songfic [ #MonthlyFFA #FebruaryConfession ]


_Confess to me, just do it_

_Tell me something, it's driving me crazy_

_Only looking at your lips_

_Now come out and confess_

…

* * *

"Fuji." Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu berbalik. Senyum secara otomatis terpasang saat orang yang memanggil kini tepat di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Tezuka?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab. Tampak bahwa ia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengutarakan maksudnya atau membatalkan niatnya. Fuji sabar menunggu, berusaha meredam antisipasi. Berusaha menekan harapannya.

"Ah, _iie_. Ayo ke lapangan," sahut pemuda berkacamata tersebut akhirnya.

Fuji menghela napas diam-diam. Ah, lagi-lagi Tezuka memilih untuk mundur. Dia menelan kekecewaannya dan mengulas senyum kembali, mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Tezuka menuju lapangan tenis.

Hampir tiga tahun, terus-menerus dihantui pertanyaan kapan pemuda di sampingnya akan mengungkapkan rahasia hatinya, dan hampir tiap hari harus dihadapkan oleh ketidak pastian, Fuji menjadi terbiasa. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia dengan senang hati akan menunggu selamanya.

…

**.**

**. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis © Takashi Konomi**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Genderbend, Fem!Fuji**

**Song: Confess Already by JeonSORAN and Yoo Jae Soek**

**[ #MonthlyFFA #FebruaryConfession]**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Fuji Syusuke**

* * *

**.**

**.**

…

_What are you doing? (me? At home)_

_Want to take a walk? (well…)_

_Recent history call shows that is all you_

…

Hari ini Minggu, tidak ada sekolah, tidak ada latihan tenis. Fuji yang hanya duduk di atas karpet kamarnya sembari punggung disandarkan pada pinggiran kasur. Ia hanya memandang kosong koleksi kaktus yang ada di jendela. Gadis bermanik azura itu tidak punya agenda apa-apa yang harus ia lakukan pada hari libur ini.

Pagi tadi dia sudah mengurus semua kaktusnya dengan rajin. Dan ternyata itupun masih belum cukup untuk mengisi hari yang panjang.

Ketika Fuji sedang memikirkan buku apa yang enaknya dibaca atau film apa yang bagusnya ditonton untuk mengatasi rasa bosan, dering ponsel membuyarkan pikirannya. Fuji bangkit berdiri dan mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas meja belajar.

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir ketika ia melihat nama yang tertera.

"_Moshi moshi_?"

Fuji menjawab teleponnya sembari mendudukkan diri pada kursi.

"_Ah, Fuji."_

Balasan sapaan yang pendek. Fuji dapat membayangkan wajah pemuda stoik di seberang sambungan.

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

Fuji mengangkat sebelah alis. Sedikit heran, dia yang salah dengar atau apa? Ini terdengar seperti basa-basi dan setahu Fuji, Tezuka Kunimitsu adalah tipe manusia yang _to the point_.

"Aku? Hanya di rumah saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Nande monai_. Kau mau jalan?"_

Manik biru yang biasa tertutup terbuka. Penuh rasa kaget dan bingung.

"_Mau temani aku ke tempat _street tennis_?"_

Selaan Tezuka membuat Fuji yang tadi ingin bicara menutup kembali mulutnya dan memikirkan balasan atas pertanyaan baru.

"_Street tennis_? Kau tiba-tiba tertarik?"

"_A a."_

"Hum…" Fuji menggumam seolah tengah mempertimbangkan permintaan Tezuka, walau sebenarnya jawabannya sudah cukup jelas. Dia hanya ingin menjahili pemuda stoik tersebut lebih lama.

"Baiklah…" sahut Fuji akhirnya. Mempertahankan nada suara yang amat netral. Seolah enggan.

"_Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan?"_

Fuji terkekeh pelan. Tezuka terdengar sedikit khawatir karena tidak biasa mendengar nada ramah hilang dari suara Fuji. Gadis itu bisa membayangkan kerutan di dahi Tezuka.

"Tentu saja, toh aku juga bosan tidak ada kegiatan."

"_Baiklah. Aku sampai di rumahmu satu jam lagi."_

"Oke, aku akan bersiap."

Sambungan diputuskan. Fuji tidak segera bergegas untuk berganti pakaian. Ia memikirkan tingkah pemuda berkacamata yang sudah ia kenal selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Fuji mengutak-atik ponsel tanpa tujuan apapun. Sampai satu alisnya kembali terangkat. Menyadari sesuatu.

Tanpa sengaja ia membuka riwayat panggilan. Ada dua nama yang terlihat mendominasi. Yang pertama adalah Yuuta—walau itu semua panggilan keluar, adik tersayangnya itu terlalu pemalu untuk menelpon sang kakak padahal Fuji tidak bisa hidup sehari saja tanpa menjahili adiknya yang manis tersebut.

Dan yang kedua adalah nama Tezuka. Panggilan masuk dari pemuda itu berbaris rapi dengan diselingi beberapa panggilan masuk dari Eiji dan ibunya. Dan barulah Fuji tersadar seberapa seringnya ia mengobrol dengan pemuda stoik itu melalui telepon genggam.

Mungkin bagi orang lain itu akan terlihat aneh dan sulit dipercaya mengingat imej pendiam dan serius Tezuka. Sulit memang membayangkan pemuda yang bagi mereka berkesan dingin tersebut untuk bersosialisi di luar kepentingan akademis dan tenis.

Ah, gadis itu jadi teringat. Suatu kali Inui pernah mengeluh bagaimana berkali lipat juteknya Tezuka saat ditelpon, bahkan memutuskan begitu saja padahal Inui belum selesai bicara—kalau pendapat Fuji sih itu hanya karena pertanyaan Inui yang tidak penting menurut Tezuka.

Sudut bibir Fuji terangkat sedikit, mengulum senyum geli. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit berdiri, mempersiapkan tas tenisnya dan tas selempangnya untuk rencana hari ini.

* * *

…

_What do you want to eat? (I'm not hungry)_

_I'll buy it all (it's ok)_

_Are you like this to your friend too?_

…

* * *

Fuji dan Tezuka berjalan bersisian di trotoar. Di punggung bersandar tas tenis. Mereka berdua selesai bermain tenis di salah satu tempat _street tennis_ yang sering dikunjungi beberapa anggota Seigaku lainnya.

Sesuai permintaan Fuji, mereka hanya melakukan _rally_ ringan. Selalu menyenangkan—ah, kata yang tepat adalah luar biasa—bertanding serius melawan Tezuka, tapi rasanya untuk hari libur yang santai begini, Fuji tidak ingin mengacaukan aura ringan itu dengan pertandingan ketat antara dua pemain jenius Seigaku.

Setelah puas bermain beberapa _set games_, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri. Dan jadilah sekarang mereka hanya berjalan tak tentu arah. Memandangi etalase toko dan keramaian sembari mengobrol.

Fuji melirik sesekali ke arah Tezuka dan mau tak mau mengulum. Pemuda super serius itu terlihat begitu santai apalagi dengan pakaiannya yang berkesan sedikit cuek. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Tezuka yang seperti ini.

"Fuji."

"Hum?" Fuji menoleh kembali pada Tezuka.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala lalu memandang sekitar. Mereka berdua tiba di daerah yang banyak stan penjual jajanan dan kedai makanan.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar sih…" gumam si gadis berambut cokelat sedikit ragu.

"Aku belikan kok, kau tidak perlu malu."

Fuji mengerjapkan mata karena perkataan itu diutarakan dengan nada datar biasanya. Gadis tersebut menggeleng. "Sungguh, tidak usah."

Tatapan tegas Tezuka tidak surut. "Katakan saja kau mau apa. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku main tenis hari libur begini."

Fuji menghela napas pasrah. Pemuda berkacamata itu benar-benar keras kepala, pantang sekali kalah. Dan dia jadi cerewet, pikir Fuji sedikit geli.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jalau _ikayaki_? Kau mau?"

Tezuka hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu kemudian keduanya mendekati stan penjual _ikayaki_. Tezuka memesan dua tusuk _ikayaki_. Mereka melanjutkan berjalan kaki begitu masing-masing sudah memegang satu cumi bakar.

Fuji menggigit cumi-cuminya. Terasa kenyal dan gurih. Tapi saat gadis itu mencoba menarik segigit cumi-cumi, makanan itu malah terlepas dengan terlalu kuat. Menampar sudut bibirnya dan ujung hidungnya.

"Ugh," Fuji mengkerutkan kening selepas usai rasa terkejutnya. Gadis itu hendak merogoh kantong rok untuk mengambil sapu tangan saat ada tangan lain mendahuluinya mengelap noda di ujung bibirnya.

Tubuh Fuji menegang saat merasakan sebuah ibu jari yang sedikit kasar karena memegang raket setiap hari mengelus sudut bibir kanannya. Manik birunya yang terbuka karena terkejut menatap beku pada Tezuka yang kini juga menyeka ujung hidungnya.

"_Yudan sezu ni iko_, Fuji," pemuda itu mengutarakan frasa favoritnya dan kemudian melanjutkan melangkah. Sedangkan Fuji masih terpaku di tempat, masih terkejut dan kebingungan. Salahkan pemuda itu yang menyebabkan otaknya gagal berfungsi selama beberapa menit.

Tezuka berhenti melangkah dan berbalik, memandang Fuji dan mengangkat sebelah alis. Seolah menanyakan kenapa gadis tersebut tak kunjung menyusul. Fuji akhirnya menghela napas gugup sebelum setengah berlari mensejajarkan diri dengan Tezuka kembali.

"Tezuka, kau membuatku kaget!" protes Fuji. Pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggigit _ikayaki_ miliknya.

Fuji mengembungkan pipi. "Kau itu memangnya juga begini dengan temanmu yang lain, huh?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawaban itu cepat datang dengan nada yang amat santai.

"Eh?" Fuji mendongak padanya, terperangah.

"Mana mungkin aku begitu dengan Oishi atau Inui kan? Pasti aneh."

Fuji mengerucutkan bibir agar terlihat kalau dia kesal dengan jawaban Tezuka, tapi mendapati dirinya harus berjuang menahan senyum geli. Sisi humoris pemuda itu selalu muncul di saat yang menyebalkan, tapi melihat kilat jenaka mata hazelnya dan sudut bibir yang terangkat samar membuat Fuji sulit untuk jengkel padanya.

"Siapa tahu kan?" balas Fuji dan gadis itu akhirnya tertawa lepas melihat wajah horor dibuat-buat Tezuka.

Dua pasang mata berbinar dan dua bibir yang saling menyunggingkan senyum, sembari dua kaki meneruskan langkah.

* * *

…

_Whitout saying anything for a while_

_I'm just walking but I can't stand it anymore_

_What's the point if you don't do anything with your lips_

_Just give a kiss_

…

* * *

Pemandangan menjadi semakin familiar saat mereka memasuki lingkungan di dekat rumah Fuji. Sebentar lagi gadis itu tahu dia akan bisa melihat gerbang rumahnya.

Dan mereka hanya berjalan dalam bisu. Biasanya ini tidak akan menganggu Fuji. Kesunyian di sekitar Tezuka memberikan aura nyaman dan dia sendiri tahu kalau pemuda tersebut irit bersuara.

Tapi gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahan akan curi pandang yang dilayangkan Tezuka padanya. Fuji selalu bisa membaca apa yang terjadi pada pemuda stoik itu, termasuk saat ini. Semua gerak kecil yang ia lakukan, semua ekspresi yang hampir tak kasat mata, serta bagaimana kilat matanya, semuanya mengatakan kalau pemuda itu tengah berpikir keras.

Dan tak ada satupun hal yang ia lakukan selain berpikir. Fuji dapat melihat bagaimana pemuda itu terus menahan diri. Menunda disebabkan atas keraguan tak jelas.

Apa gunanya ia memikirkan ratusan ide yang hendak ia lakukan kalau menggerakkan bibir untuk mengatakannya saja dia enngan?

'_Kalau kata-kata terlalu sulit, maka perlihatkan dengan tindakan, hal simpel seperti sebuah ciuman sudah cukup,'_ pikir gadis itu gemas.

* * *

…

_Confess to me, just do it_

_Tell me something, it's driving me crazy_

_Only need your lips to open, then it's all done_

…

* * *

"Tezuka, _Ohayou_!" sapa Fuji menghampiri kapten klub tenis putra yang tengah membetulkan kerah jaketnya. Mereka berdua tengah bersama-sama menuju lapangan tenis untuk latihan pagi.

"Aa, _Ohayou_," balas Tezuka sambil mengangguk. Pemuda itu memelankan langkahnya, menyelaraskan dengan kecepatan langkah sang gadis.

"Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan Tezuka?" tanya Fuji setelah menangkap kelima kalinya Tezuka melirik ke arahnya.

Tezuka diam, tampak berpikir sejenak.

Ah, kalau saja mau, Fuji bisa saja blak-blakkan meminta pemuda tersebut mengakui perasaanya, karena setiap detik atas keraguan Tezuka membuat gadis itu gemas.

Padahal cukup membuka bibir tipis itu untuk mengatakan kalimat pendek yang merangkum perasaannya. Begitu saja dan semuanya selesai.

Tapi lagi-lagi, pemuda itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan menggeleng.

* * *

…

_Leave me, don't give me attention_

_It's driving me crazy that I care_

_Before this song come to an end_

_Now come out and confess_

…

* * *

"Aku langsung ke klubku ya, _bye_ Tezuka," sahut Fuji, mempercepat langkahnya sehingga berlari menuju klub tenis putri. Meninggalkan pemuda yang heran di belakangnya. Ah, sekali-kali dia ingin Tezuka meninggalkannya sendiri sebentar. Absen memberikannya perhatian dan tatapan itu barang sejenak.

Karena kalau terus begini dia bisa gila. Mempedulikan semua hal kecil yang dilakukan Tezuka padanya. Berharap lebih pada gestur peduli yang selalu diarahkan pemuda itu hanya untuk dirinya.

Semoga saja sebelum mereka melangkahkan tujuan pada arah yang berbeda nantinya, pemuda itu mau menyatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Untuk saat ini Fuji hanya bisa menunggu sambil berharap ia punya cukup kesabaran untuk melakukannya.

* * *

…

_Everytime we meet people_

_They ask what's relationship between you and me_

_If it's ambigous to ask "what's wrong with your hand"_

_Should I hold your hand first?_

…

* * *

Fuji mempercepat langkahnya. Gadis itu untuk kelima kalinya mengecek jarum pada jam tangan. Dia harus bergegas jika tidak mau ketinggalan pertandingan tenis putra tim Seigaku. Sialnya, ia baru bisa pergi setelah sekolah usai dan denah lokasi tempat pertandingan diadakan benar-benar memusingkan, butuh waktu sekitar lima menit bagi si gadis jenius untuk bisa memahaminya.

"Ah!"

Karena terlalu fokus pada jam tangan dan terburu-buru, tanpa sengaja gadis itu menabrak seseorang. "_Sumimasen_," Fuji membungkuk cepat tanpa menunggu jeda lebih lama untuk melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Tunggu dulu," suara itu bernada kesal dan sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangan Fuji.

Fuji terpaksa berhenti dan berbalik, menatap dua orang laki-laki yang menghentikannya. Keduanya memakai seragam tenis walau Fuji tidak ingat dari sekolah mana. Orang yang Fuji tabrak tadi berambut cokelat sedangkan temannya berambut hitam.

"Saya mohon maaf, tapi. saat ini saya sedang buru-buru," sahut Fuji terdengar sopan dan tegas. "Tolong lepaskan tangan saya."

"Tidak segampang itu," sahut laki-laki yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Kening Fuji berkerut kesal dan ia mencoba menarik tangannya tapi orang yang menahannya memperkuat cengkeraman.

"Kami tidak bisa melepaskan gadis cantik sepertimu begitu saja," sahut teman orang yang tak sengaja Fuji tabrak tadi, pemuda berambut hitam itu membungkuk, mendekatkan dirinya pada Fuji dan terang-terangan mengamati wajahnya. Keduanya menyeringai dengan tatapan yang membuat Fuji tak nyaman.

Fuji membuka mata birunya yang tajam itu, memperlihatkan sinar serius dan marah. Matanya yang termasuk sedikit intimidatif tersebut sepertinya sama sekali tidak diindahkan, mungkin juga efek dari tatapan marah itu diberikan dari seorang gadis kurus.

Sebelum Fuji membentak kedua manusia kurang ajar tersebut, sebuah suara maskulin lebih dulu meneriaki mereka.

"Oi, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!"

Fuji menoleh dan melihat sang kapten Hyoutei berdiri dengan wajah tak senang, di sampingnya seperti biasa berdiri Kabaji yang setia mengikutinya. "Atobe!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut orang yang memegangi Fuji jengkel.

"Urusanku kalau kalian macam-macam dengan pacar sahabatku!"

Fuji tertegun atas ucapan Atobe, dan kedua orang yang mengganggunya saling pandang. Namun walaupun sudah dibentak oleh Atobe keduanya masih keras kepala.

"Yang penting dia bukan milikmu, toh mungkin kau cuman membual supaya dia kami lepaskan," cemooh laki-laki yang menahan tangan Fuji.

Atobe mengeratkan gigi kesal, tuan muda itu tidak terima dihina. "Kau pikir kau sedang membicarakan siapa, hah?! Lagipula untuk apa Ore-sama membual, itu hanya untuk orang pengecut seperti kalian," balasnya.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan dia. Dia itu pacarnya Tezuka Kunimitsu dari Seigaku, kalian tahu kan siapa yang kumaksud?" Atobe memicingkan matanya, terfokus pada raut cemas dua orang tersebut setelah mendengar nama yang cukup legendaris dikalangan petenis SMP. Pemuda flamboyan itu tidak sadar kalau ucapannya membuat si gadis bermanik biru merona pipinya.

"Kalau kalian masih berlama-lama, kita bisa saja main kasar, _na_ Kabaji?" sahut Atobe dengan senyum angkuh khasnya yang kemudian dijawab _'usu'_ oleh pemuda besar di sampingnya.

Rasa takut jelas memancar dari mata keduanya. Laki-laki yang menahan Fuji melepaskan tangan Fuji dengan sentakan kasar lalu mendecih dan keduanya buru-buru pergi.

Fuji menghembuskan napas lega lalu mendongak pada Atobe. "_Arigatou_ Atobe."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan kalau ini bukan masalah besar baginya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, mereka jelas-jelas berniat buruk. Lagipula seperti yang kukatakan, urusanku kalau mereka mengganggu pacar temanku."

Fuji melongo. _'Jadi dia benar-benar berpikir aku pacaran dengan Tezuka?'_

Gadis berambut cokelat tersebut terseyum canggung. "Aku bukan pacar Tezuka kok," sahutnya pelan.

"Bukan?" ekspresi Atobe heran bercampur kaget. Selama dia mengenal Tezuka, ada banyak sekali pemain yang menjadikan kapten Seigaku itu rival, contohnya ia, Sanada dan Kite, namun satu-satunya pemain tenis yang terang-terangan diakui Tezuka adalah Fuji. Di saat semua pemain lainnya berambisi mengalahkan Tezuka, pemuda berkacamata itu malah hanya menaruh mata pada perkembangan Fuji.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu tidak istimewa bagi rekan sesama kaptennya tersebut? Belum lagi ditambah fakta bahwa mereka sering terlihat bersama dan Fuji satu-satunya orang yang bisa selamat dari kemarahan Tezuka dengan hobinya menjahili pemuda serius itu.

Sebelum Atobe bisa mengutarakan pikirannya, sebuah suara berat menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Fuji?"

Baik yang dipanggil namanya maupun Atobe serentak menoleh.

"Ah, Tezuka," Fuji balas menyapa saat Tezuka mendekati mereka. Tezuka melirik Atobe dan kemudian juga menyapa kapten Hyoutei tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" perhatian Tezuka dengan cepat kembali dialihkan pada Fuji.

"Aku sedang mencari tempat pertandingan Seigaku berlangsung, tapi sedikit tersesat," jelas Fuji.

"Cih Tezuka, kau seharusnya lebih menjaga temanmu yang perempuan," sela Atobe tiba-tiba.

Tezuka langsung menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat, tidak mengerti.

Fuji menyipitkan mata menatap Atobe curiga, apalagi melihat binar aneh matanya. "Gadis cantik seperti Fuji itu rentan dimangsa tahu, untung Ore-sama ini selalu muncul di saat-saat penting."

Raut Tezuka berubah serius lalu menatap Fuji dengan seksama. Sampai pandangannya jatuh pada pergelangan tangan Fuji yang berbekas merah. Bekas cengkraman yang kuat. Air muka Tezuka menggelap, sekarang paham maksud perkataan siswa Hyoutei tersebut.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya tajam pada Fuji. Namun gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Atobe sudah mengusir mereka."

Tezuka mengangguk kaku pada Atobe. "Ah, _arigatou_ Atobe."

"Untuk kedepannya, kalau kau ingin datang ke pertandingan, pergi denganku saja, atau setidaknya kabari aku kapan kau sampai di arena," sahut Tezuka tegas. Fuji mengangguk.

Diam-diam Atobe dan Fuji saling bertukar pandang. Atobe mengangkat alisnya dengan raut bertanya. Fuji bahkan bisa mendengar kalimat _'Kau sungguh bukan pacarnya?'_

Fuji tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Ore-sama harus kembali sebelum timku mencari, ayo Kabaji. Sampai jumpa nanti." Pemuda itu berbalik dan melangkah, tapi kemudian berhenti.

"Ah," seolah baru teringat sesuatu, dan kemudian berbalik lagi. "_Na_, Fuji, jangan katakan 'bukan', seharusnya kau katakan 'belum', oke?" sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat mengulas senyum penuh arti.

Fuji tertegun kemudian tertawa. "Oke."

Tezuka memandangnya bingung penuh tanya. Fuji mengulum senyum jenaka dan menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

Fuji dan Tezuka turun dari bus lalu melambaikan tangan—sebenarnya cuma Fuji, Tezuka hanya berdiri diam—pada anggota tim Seigaku yang lain yang masih tertinggal dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Keduanya turun pada pemberhentian yang sama.

"Fuji, ku antar kau sampai rumah," sahut Tezuka.

"Tidak perlu, kau nanti jadi bolak-balik," tolak Fuji.

"Tapi lebih aman kalau aku temani, apalagi sudah sore seperti ini," balas pemuda itu dengan keseriusan. Pasti dia masih teringat hal yang tadi, pikir Fuji. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk. Tahu kalau sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi.

Lama dalam diam di selimuti cahaya matahari sore, Fuji akhirnya buka suara. Dia menyukai kesunyian nyaman saat bersama Tezuka, tapi kalau hanya saling lirik tanpa obrolan apapun, rasanya akan tetap canggung.

"Lenganmu tak apa?" tanya Fuji hati-hati. Gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh siku Tezuka dengan ujung jarinya. Fuji tidak bisa menampik rasa cemasnya setiap kali menonton Tezuka bertanding dengan serius seperti tadi.

"Aa, tidak ada yang sakit, besok akan ku periksakan lagi," jawab pemuda berkacamata itu serius. Fuji tersenyum padanya, tahu kalau pemuda itu tengah berusaha menenangkan kecemasannya.

"Tanganmu sendiri?" tanya pemuda itu pelan.

"Hm?" Fuji menelengkan kepala bingung sebelum merasakan sentuhan hati-hati pada pergelangan tangannya. Fuji menatap ke bawah, pada pergelangannya yang dilingkupi telapak tangan Tezuka.

Sentuhan pemuda bermata hazel itu penuh ragu-ragu. Fuji mengembangkan senyum jadinya.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang entah datang dari mana, gadis bermanik biru itu mengubah posisi tangannya lalu menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan Tezuka. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menenggadah dan menampilkan cengiran pada Tezuka yang berwajah terkejut—walau tentu saja tidak akan kentara terlihat—kemudian pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis.

Kalau bertanya 'apa yang salah pada tanganmu' cukup aneh, maka Fuji akan mengambil inisiatif untuk berpegangan tangan terlebih dahulu. Suatu hal sama-sama mereka inginkan.

* * *

…

_Confess to me today_

_Or just disasppear_

_Confess to me today_

_Or better yet just kiss me_

…

* * *

Fuji menatap geli teman sebangkunya yang dengan lahap memakan cokelat yang disodorkan Fuji padanya.

"Eiji, jangan dihabiskan, yang lain nanti tidak kebagian," tegurnya. Benar-benar khawatir kalau sahabatnya itu sungguh-sungguh menghabiskan cokelat yang rencananya ia bagikan pada semua anggota klub tenis putra.

Eiji mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Mou_, aku baru makan tiga, lagipula karena aku sahabat Fujiko aku berhak dapat lebih banyak, Nya!" Sahut pemuda yang identik dengan plester di dekat dagunya.

Fuji geleng-geleng kepala akan kelakuannya.

"Kau salah Kikumaru," suara berat Inui membuat Eiji melompat kaget dan Fuji reflek menoleh terkejut.

"Yang berhak dapat banyak cokelat lebih banyak dari seorang gadis pada hari Valentine itu adalah pacarnya," sambung Inui, lensa kacamatanya yang tebal terlihat berkilat.

"Tapi selama Fujiko belum punya pacar aku harus memanfaatkan keadaan itu, _Nya_," balas Eiji yang tangannya sudah bergerak untuk memungut satu keping cokelat lagi. Fuji dengan cepat merebut kotak cokelatnya sebelum pemuda berambut merah itu berhasil.

"Aku rasa aku harus segera menuju ruang klub untuk memberikan semua cokelat kepada yang lainnya sebelum kau habiskan Eiji, lagipula kau sudah banyak cokelat dari penggemarmu," omel Fuji.

Eiji menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi cokelat Fujiko selalu yang paling enak," protesnya.

Fuji menghela napas tapi tidak bisa menyalahkan temannya itu sepenuhnya. Bagaimanapun cokelat miliknya memang ia khusus minta kirimkan dari sang ayah yang kini tengah bekerja di Paris.

"Inui, ambil satu sebelum dihabiskan Eiji," ucap Fuji kini menyodorkan kotak centang ke arah Inui.

Inui mengambil satu keping dan hanya memandang dengan wajah poker face pertengkaran persahabatan Fuji dengan Eiji. Pertengkaran kekanakan keduanya mulai dari saling menjulurkan lidah sampai saling dorong-dorongan bahu.

Dan hal terakhir itu terlalu dilakukan dengan sedikit tenaga berlebih oleh Eiji sehingga sahabatnya tersebut sedikit hilang keseimbangan. Terhuyung mundur.

Beruntung bagi Fuji ada seseorang yang menahan pundaknya sehingga ia tidak jatuh terduduk di lantai. Fuji yang terkejut berbalik dan melihat raut stoik yang amat familiar.

Pemuda itu meluruskan postur tubuh Fuji agar berdiri kembali. Tanpa menambahkan kata-kata apapun.

"Fuji kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina yang datang bersama Tezuka dengan nada khawatir. Fuji tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Wakil ketua klub tenis putra yang khawatiran itu menghela napas lega, kemudian mengomeli Fuji dan Eiji agar tidak bertengkar di koridor sekolah.

Fuji dengan cepat mengiyakan setiap perkataan pemuda tersebut supaya tidak memperpanjang masalah sepele itu. Kemudian ia menawarkan cokelat yang ia bawa.

Pertama-tama pada Oishi-memang untuk memotong ceramah tak berujung Oishi tujuannya-lalu gadis mendekati Tezuka dan menyodorkan kotak ke hadapan Tezuka untuk dipilihnya satu keping.

Tezuka hanya memandangnya sejenak sebelum beralih pada kotak yang berisi cokelat.

"Tenang kok, yang ada isi wasabinya sudah dimakan Eiji," senyum Fuji jenaka. Yang senyumnya itu semakin lebar tatkala melihat sudut bibir Tezuka berkedut menahan senyum.

Selain punya kebiasaan memberikan cokelat dari luar negeri, gadis yang berjulukan _sadistic genius_ itu tentu tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjahili teman-temannya. Selalu ada satu keping cokelat yang ia isi dengan pasta wasabi, lucu sekali melihat ekspresi kaget siapapun yang mendapatkan bom kotak cokelatnya.

Tezuka akhirnya mengambil satu keping cokelat dan memakannya. Fuji tersenyum.

Tak lama anggota reguler putra lainnya muncul bersamaan dan Fuji dengan sigap menawarkan cokelatnya.

Setelah itu para anggota reguler saling mengobrol, tentu mengenai cokelat-cokelat yang mereka terima hari ini. Dengan tanpa mencolok Fuji mengambil tempatnya berdiri di samping Tezuka.

Mereka menyimak perdebatan Momoshiro dan Kaidou mengenai siapa yang lebih populer, diskusi Oishi, Eiji, dan Kawamura mengenai variasi cokelat yang mereka cicipi hari ini, juga menonton Inui yang sibuk menulis ucapan teman-teman setimnya di bukunya. Entah data seperti apa yang ia perlukan dari obrolan ala hari valentine itu.

"Tezuka, kau dapat banyak tahun ini?" Tanya Fuji yang sebenarnya sudah tau jawabannya. Ia membuka obrolan karena bosan hanya menyimak percakapan teman-temannya.

"A a," jawab pemuda berkacamata itu dengan mengeratkan gigi, berusaha untuk tidak meneriaki Momoshiro, Kaidou, dan Eiji untuk lari 10 keliling.

"Kau dapat berapa cokelat _honmei_?" Nada suara Fuji saat bertanya terdengar santai karena ia tahu pemuda populer Tezuka adalah langganan diberikan cokelat spesial setiap valentine.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya dari keributan timnya kepada Fuji. Selama beberapa detik terlihat mempertimbangkan jawaban. "Tidak ada."

Fuji mendongak padanya dengan wajah terkejut. "Tidak mungkin!" Tezuka Kunimitsu adalah siswa paling populer di Seigaku, mana mungkin tidak ada satu-dua-atau puluhan-penggemarnya yang memberikan cokelat _honmei_.

"Ada beberapa yang memberikannya tapi kutolak," jelas Tezuka.

Fuji terdiam. Mencoba memahami perkataan Tezuka.

Jantungnya mulai berdegup lebih kencang. Kalau Tezuka tidak menerima satupun cokelat _honmei_, apa itu berarti dia menyiratkan bahwa dia memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai?

Apa hari ini pemuda itu akan mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Dengan ragu-ragu Fuji menatap Tezuka sambil berusaha agar tatapannya tidak terlalu jelas kalau ia tengah berharap.

Tapi dengan cepat lirikan matanya menjadi jengkel. Pemuda itu malah mengindahkannya, jelas-jelas terlihat tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi.

Kejam sekali, sesudah memberi tanda sebesar itu lalu mendiamkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Tezuka, kadang aku berharap kau menghilang mendadak," desah Fuji.

Tezuka menoleh padanya dengan bingung dan terkejut. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan obrolan Fuji yang bisa begitu random tapi perkataan tadi cukup mengangetkan baginya.

"Kenapa kau mau aku menghilang?"

Fuji menampilkan senyum simpul.

_'Karena dengan begitu aku bisa ikut menghilangkan keinginan agar dirimu mengungkapkan perasaan hari ini juga.'_

"Soalnya kau menyebalkan," sahut Fuji ringan.

Tezuka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit tersinggung. Fuji mendelik, menampilkan senyum menantang.

Aura yang berubah tajam membuat yang lain memperhatikan mereka. Inui menulis data dengan penuh semangat, Kawamura mengambil langkah mundur, Oishi terlihat cemas tapi ragu untuk mendekati keduanya, Eiji dan para kouhai mereka menonton dengan penasaran.

Fuji memfokuskan tatapannya pada Tezuka. Kali ini membiarkan pemuda itu membaca pikirannya dengan jelas.

"Tezuka, apa kau orang yang berani?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah:

_'Kau mau menyatakannya, menghilang, atau lebih baik lagi cium saja aku di depan semuanya?"_

Tezuka menghela napas panjang. Menggeleng dengan sikap lelah akan tingkah mereka. Fuji sama lelahnya dengan dia.

Pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengacak rambut Fuji lalu pergi begitu saja.

Fuji memutar bola mata kemudian merapikan rambutnya.

"Hoi, hoi, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kau baru saja memenangkan sesuatu Fujiko-chan," sahut Eiji menghambur ke arah sahabatnya.

Fuji tersenyum simpul.

"Mungkin begitu, mungkin juga tidak."

Karena Fuji tidak sepenuhnya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

* * *

…

_If you buy me porridge when I'm sick_

_Even anyone will misunderstand it_

_Even my favourite snack, you shouldn't remember it_

_To be honest, I don't like it_

…

* * *

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Fuji terbangun dari tidurnya, walau jujur saja tidurnya memang tak lelap sedari awal.

"Siapa? Yuuta?" panggil Fuji dengan suara serak, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit. Kadang-kadang adiknya itu pulang tiba-tiba saat mengetahui kalau Fuji sedang sakit, walaupun dia tak mau mengakui dan menggunakan hal sepele sebagai alasannya. Memikirkannya membuat Fuji tersenyum gemas.

"Bukan, ini aku," suara berat menjawab, pintu terbuka dengan hati-hati. Setengah tubuh Tezuka terlihat dari celah pintu, kepalanya melongok ke dalam.

"Oh, Tezuka? Masuklah," sahut Fuji sembari bangkit duduk tapi tidak menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya.

Tezuka mengangguk dan segera mendudukkan diri di kursi belajar Fuji.

"Kikumaru memberikan catatan dan tugas hari ini," ucap pemuda berkacamata itu sambil meletakkan beberapa buku ke meja belajar.

"_Arigatou_ Tezuka," ujar Fuji tersenyum tipis.

"Dan ini," lanjut Tezuka bangkit berdiri, meletakkan satu kantong plastik ke pangkuan si gadis bermanik biru. "Bubur buatan ibuku, bagus untuk demam."

Fuji tahu kalau saat ini wajahnya memerah dan ia berharap kalau Tezuka menyangka hal itu hanya disebabkan demam.

Perhatian berlebih pemuda tersebut benar-benar bisa membuat banyak orang salah paham.

"_Arigatou_, dan sampaikan salamku pada ibumu _ne_," sahut Fuji sembari membuka kotak bekal. Uap dari bubur yang panas dan harum menggelitik wajahnya.

"Aa, dan jangan ulangi lagi bermain tenis saat hujan," ujar Tezuka dengan sinar mata serius. Fuji mengerucutkan bibir tapi mengangguk patuh.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang."

Fuji mengedipkan kedua mata beberapa kali. "Secepat itu?"

"Aa, aku masih belum menyelesaikan prku, sampai jumpa Fuji."

"Sampai jumpa Tezuka, terima kasih," senyum Fuji menonton pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai balasan dan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Fuji terkekeh lalu menatap bubur di pangkuannya. "Kau harus berhenti bersikap baik begini, aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti berharap lho Tezuka."

.

.

Fuji berlari ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara dering bel. "_Ha'i_!" sahutnya di koridor sebelum membuka pintu dan melihat Tezuka berdiri di hadapannya sembari memanggul tas. Fuji tersenyum menyapa lalu menggeser diri untuk memberi ruang Tezuka masuk.

"Masuklah."

"Aa, maaf menganggu," gumam Tezuka mengikuti Fuji.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menyapa sopan ibu Fuji sebelum mereka menuju ruang tamu. Tezuka duduk di sofa sembari mengeluarkan buku-buku bawaannya. Ia dan Fuji sudah berjanji untuk belajar bersama untuk ujian yang segera mendekat. Si gadis berambut cokelat sudah lebih dulu menyiapkan segala keperluan belajarnya di atas meja.

"Ah, Fuji, aku membawa camilan," Gadis yang tadinya akan menuju ke dapur berhenti sejenak. Ia menoleh pada Tezuka yang mengeluarkan sebuah plastik yang jelas-jelas berasal dari _konbini_.

Fuji tersenyum padanya. "_Arigatou_, Tezuka," ucapnya sambil menerima kantong plastik tersebut. Fuji dan Tezuka sudah sering belajar bersama di rumah masing-masing sehingga Tezuka hapal benar kalau gadis berambut cokelat itu punya kebiasaan belajar sambil nyemil.

"Ku ambilkan minuman dulu ya," sahut Fuji sebelum bergegas ke dapur. Ia mengeluarkan isi kantong plastik pemberian Tezuka. Ada sebotol jus apel, minuman kesukaan Fuji. Permen kopi varian baru, Tezuka memang selalu membelinya karena tahu Fuji selalu ingin mencoba rasa-rasa baru keluaran permen kopi yang ada. Beberapa keripik dengan rasa kimchi pedas.

Fuji geleng-geleng kepala. Semuanya adalah kudapan favoritnya. Dia sendiri selalu heran kenapa Tezuka bisa mengetahui sampai sedetail itu, jika ditanya pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain apa makanan kesukaan Fuji mereka hanya akan menjawab makanan pedas, tidak akan bisa menjelaskan secara detail.

Fuji mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jujur saja kalau dia terus seperti ini, Fuji malah tidak suka. Karena jika pemuda itu tidak perhatian begini, dia akan lebih mudah menerima kepasifan Tezuka.

* * *

…

_Confess to me, just do it _

_Tell me something, it's driving me crazy_

_Only need your lips to open, then it's all done_

_Leave me, don't give me attention_

_It's driving me crazy that I care_

_Before this song come to an end_

_Now come out and confess_

…

* * *

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_!"

Fuji yang terkejut, mengambil langkah mundur. Kekagetannya hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum senyum manisnya yang biasa diulas kembali. Ia tertawa kecil melihat para anggota reguler klub tenis putra yang berdiri dengan senyum lebar sembari menyodorkan hadiah ke arahnya. Echizen memegang kue dengan lilin berbentuk angka empat, yang mau tak mau semakin membuat Fuji melepaskan tawanya.

"_Happy birthday_ Fujiko-chan!" Eiji dengan gembira menghambur memeluk gadis berambut cokelat tersebut.

"_Arigatou_ Eiji," senyum Fuji sambil membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

"Fuji, ini hadiah untukmu, kau suka?" sahut Eiji bersemangat, mendorong boneka yang ia pegang ke pelukan Fuji. Gadis tersebut terkekeh pelan, memeluk boneka beruang pemberian Fuji.

"_Ha'i_, aku suka."

"Ayo sekarang kita tiup lilin, _Nya_!" Eiji menarik sahabatnya itu ke arah kerumunan petenis laki-laki, berdiri tepat di hadapan Echizen sembari dikerubungi oleh yang lain. Momoshiro menyalakan lilin dengan korek api sambil nyengir pada gerutuan Echizen yang berkata kalau tangannya sudah terlalu pegal memegangi kue.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang keempat Fuji, duh seharusnya kamu baru mulai masuk TK sekarang," canda Eiji yang membuat semua tertawa.

"_Saa_, aku terlalu jenius sepertinya, mereka memperbolehkan ku untuk menjadi siswi SMP saat masih berumur empat begini," senyum Fuji membalas candaan Eiji.

"Fuji-senpai ayo tiup lilinnya, nanti meleleh," sela Echizen dengan tak sabaran.

"Ochibi tidak imut!"

"Iya, iya, kau ini memang Tezuka versi mini yah," tawa Fuji mencubit pipi Echizen tanpa mengindahkan protes si _rookie_—mengenai pipinya yang sakit serta ia bukanlah versi mini sang Buchou.

Fuji akhirnya meniup lilin diiringi tepuk tangan serta Eiji dan Momoshiro yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Selanjutnya Momoshiro yang ingin memotong kue berdebat dengan Kaidou setelah pemuda yang khas dengan bandana tersebut menyindirnya, Echizen yang terjebak di antara keduanya hanya menghela napas panjang sembari terkadang menyela dengan komentar-komentar sarkasnya.

Oishi dan Kawamura kali ini memilih membiarkan mereka dahulu—tidak buru-buru panik melerai seperti biasa—dan memilih menghampiri dan mengelilingi Fuji dengan anak kelas tiga lainnya.

Satu per satu mengucapkan selamat pada Fuji dan memberikan hadiah mereka. Inui memberikan sebotol jus Inui spesial, Oishi menghadiahkan sebuah novel, hadiah dari Kawamura adalah sebuah kaktus kecil di pot mini yang imut gambarnya.

"Tezuka, kau tidak mau memberikan hadiahmu, _Nya_?" Eiji menoleh pada sang kapten saat sadar bahwa sedari tadi Tezuka belum menyerahkan hadiah yang ia bawa.

Tezuka yang sebenarnya sedang berpikir keras, terkejut oleh ucapan Eiji. Pemuda berkacamata itu pura-pura batuk menutupi keterkejutannya dan kegugupannya dan dengan langkah ragu berdiri di hadapan Fuji.

Dengan canggung dan perlahan pemuda itu memperlihatkan sebuah buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggung. Fuji yang terdiam menatap karangan bunga di hadapannya. Satu per satu bunga ia tatap.

Ada amarilis, edelweis, anemone, dan gardenia yang terlihat begitu cantik dan segar.

Melihat deretan bunga yang dipilih si pemuda untuk buketnya membuat Fuji berusaha menahan senyum geli. Ah, bunga-bunga itu bahkan dapat menyampaikan perasaan Tezuka lebih baik dari bibirnya sendiri.

'_Aku adalah orang yang pemalu, namun aku sudah mengumpulkan keberanian dan perasaanku tulus, aku diam-diam menyukaimu.'_

Bagaimana mungkin Fuji tidak meleleh di tempat.

Tezuka berdehem. Fuji menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap. Tak peduli semanis apa kalimat yang ia siratkan dengan buket bunganya, Fuji tetap butuh mendengar langsung dari bibir Tezuka. Gadis itu tidak minta kata-kata yang puitis, singkat tapi jujur yang ia inginkan, karena kalau menunggu lebih lama lagi dia bisa saja kehabisan kesabaran.

"Fuji…"

Fuji menggigit bibirnya. Ingin membalas tapi ia takut tak ada suara yang bisa ia keluarkan. Gadis bermanik biru tersebut dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang menunggu dengan harap-cemas.

"_Ich liebe dich. Wirst du meine Freundin sein_?"

Fuji menahan dorongan untuk memutar bola mata. Di saat-saat begini pemuda itu malah memakai bahasa Jerman. Beruntung ia sedikit mengerti beberapa kata yang pernah Tezuka ajari.

"Woah!"

Suara soarakan semua anggota klub tenis putra yang menonton dengan kagum dan bersemangat tak dipedulikan oleh Tezuka maupun Fuji yang hanya fokus pada lawan bicaranya.

Tezuka yang gugup menatap Fuji yang belum bereaksi. Namun kekhawatirannya tidaklah berarti. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum lembut, sarat akan rasa senang.

"_Ja_."

Tezuka tersenyum lega dan Fuji tertawa. Buket di tangan Tezuka ia ambil lalu ia peluk pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Sekali lagi mengindahkan sorakan para anggota reguler klub tenis putra yang menggoda mereka.

Fuji melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap langsung pada mata Tezuka. Sudut bibir terangkat membentuk senyum jenaka dan jahil.

"_Ne_ Tezuka, _küss mich_."

Gadis bermata biru itu tertawa melihat Tezuka yang memerah wajahnya. Nampak jelas kalau pemuda tersebut malu berat dan ciut nyalinya. Hal yang lucu bagaimana Fuji bisa membuat pemuda yang selalu tampak tak terkalahkan itu gemetar gugup.

Tawa Fuji makin lepas. Tezuka menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel, sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya hanya dijahili.

Tapi tawa Fuji terhenti mendadak. Terbungkam oleh Tezuka yang mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba. Kini giliran Fuji yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu memandang Tezuka dengan ekspresi terperangah. Sebuah seringai tak kentara bermain di bibir pemuda itu yang ia sembunyikan dengan pura-pura mendorong kacamatanya.

Sorakan dan suitan dari para anggota klub tenis putra membuat Fuji dan Tezuka sadar. Sama-sama membuang muka yang memerah malu, hanya saja kedua bibir mereka mengulum senyum bahagia.

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**A/N: **

HBD malaikatku~~ tahun ini tanggalnya ada...

Some translation:

_Ich liebe dich. Wirst du meine Freundin sein_? = "Aku cinta kamu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

_Ja = _ya

_küss mich = _cium aku

*Kalau perfect pair harus pake bahasa Jerman dong, terutama _ich liebe dich_. Aku nyari kaya pacar yang pakai yang ada unsur _liebe_ nya tapi entah kenapa pada maskulin semua kata-kata itu... Jadilah aku tetep ke _freundin_ yang sebenarnya juga dipakai untuk kata teman perempuan, beda pacar sama teman hanya liat struktur kalimat.

Ini jadi lebih panjang dari yang direncanakan ( ;v;) agak kurang puas sih aku... Bahkan yang menurutku lumayan bagus itu yang ada Atobe nya... Perfect Pair emang susah ditulis huhuhu...

_Confess_ nya aku mau lebih _grand_ lagi cuman pada akhirnya aku _settle_ sama yang simpel aja... Bagian yang paling sulit mungkin bagi aku itu pas lirik '_confess to me or just dissapear_' itu klimaks dari lagunya yang punya kesan festival banget. Apalagi kalau ambil aura yang pas _fanmeeting_. Kalau kata para fans Running Man lagu ini cocok buat ost Anime romance.

Lagu Confess Already emang punya kesan yang ceria, gemes, dan up-beat banget... SORAN emang band yang keren. Lagu mereka biasanya kalem atau gak ceria, dan So Min nulis lirik yang enak dan mudah dipahami. Dan adanya Jae Seok membuat lagu ini _perfect_!

Selama aku nulis aku muterin lagu Soran terus hehehe, lagu mereka yang cocok buat tema bulan ini ada lagi yaitu 'Just Before Confession' _but_ itu buat lain waktu aja.

Lagu Confess Already aku rekomen banget buat didenger pas baca ini, di wattpad aku selipin videonya.

Nah segitu aja kali ya, dan seperti biasa kalau mau gabung grup WA **Fanfiction Addict** kalian bisa pm aku dan juga jangan lupa follow IG **ffa_id **dan Twitter **FFA_ID**

See ya

Ai19

_**...**_

_**~Race start~**_


End file.
